coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5452 (3rd March 2003)
Plot Gail, Sarah and David are horrified to find a whole crowd of journalists at their front door wanting to get the Richard story. Shelley and Peter move into the Rovers. Gail makes Sarah and David go to school despite the press pack at the door. Martin collects them and bundles them into the car. David is really upset. Jack and Vera start to worry about the money they invested with Richard. Jack tries to call the phone number on the statement that Richard gave them but there's no such number. Peter calls to see Lucy. She insists that he goes with her to the Register Office to make their wedding arrangements. Tracy turns up and tells Peter that unless he tells Shelley what he's up to she will do it for him. A journalist bangs on Ashley's door wanting his story on Richard. Fred sends them packing. Rosie and her new friend Stacy Kingsbury get ready for a party. Kevin is furious when he sees Rosie in a mini-skirt and her face plastered with make-up. He insists she changes. David is bullied by a lad, Mark Conlan. The lad calls David's dad a murderer. Craig tells Angela that he's just seen a man in the back garden heading for the Hillmans' house. Angela doesn't believe him. Tracy calls at the pub to see Shelley. She tells Shelley that there's some things about Peter that she really ought to know. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Hillman - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Angela Nelson - Kathryn Hunt *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Nelson - Thomas Craig *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Tracy Preston - Kate Ford *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Lucy Richards - Katy Carmichael *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Craig Nelson - Richard Fleeshman *Katy Nelson - Lucy-Jo Hudson *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton (Uncredited) *Joshua Peacock - Brandon Jackson (Uncredited) Guest cast *Stan Nicholls - Alexander Delamere *Geoff Beech - Matt Healy *Stacy Kingsbury - Stevie Jones *Mark Conlan - Luke Roberts Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Lucy's Florist Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter hears Tracy’s reaction to the news about Lucy; the Hillmans come under siege as the Press turns its attention on Gail; and Tommy fears for the safety of his family. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,500,000 viewers (1st place). Notable dialogue Vera Duckworth: "You couldn't pick a winner on a podium with a rosette on." Jack Duckworth: "I know that, I picked you didn't I?" Category:2003 episodes